With development of liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, thin-film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) are widely applied in LCD TVs, mobile phones, computers and other electronic products due to their advantages of high resolution, power saving, light and thin body, etc.
When the TFT-LCD works normally, each pixel must be charged so as to display an image. After shutdown, charges remaining in pixels disappear slowly, resulting in an afterimage phenomenon of the TFT-LCD, and even causing liquid crystal polarization.